New Power
New Power is Chapter 3 in Flipline Fan Customers Wiki Staff School. (Please view this page if you have not already. I'd actually be surprised if people actually read it. Storyyyyy "Ugh, new school day today. I don't want to go to school." Andy said while waking up. "Sorry, Andy, but it's a school day, so you must go." Mum said. Turns out Andy was 20 seconds late to homegroup. The others were all there. Unfortunately, Mr Nakamura was absent at homegroup, so Mex took over him!! "Why are you late? Did you sleep in? Did you get too addicted watching SpongeBob Squarepants? Did you play too much Minecraft the night before? Tell me, TELL ME!" Mex growled. "Uhh.." Andy began. "Don't 'Uhh' to me you stupid kid! Tell me why you are late?" "There was heavy traffic in our street." Andy replied. "That's all I needed. Now sit down or I'll sit on you." Mex said. Andy sat down next to the group. "Was there really traffic in Raven Street?" JK asked. "I lied. There's never been a traffic jam on Raven Street." Andy replied. "Attention all staff and students. Since Raven Street is very busy, we do advise that students are to be careful when walking home today. Thank you." announced the P.A. "Well, that ain't good." Andy said. At recess time, Klein and Leo approached the group who were in the library. All had been studying for a Maths test on Trigonometry that happened next period. "Hello, there." Klein said with a dangerous smile. "Hi!" Benny said in a calm voice. "Since you said something to us first, you're coming with us." Leo demanded, attempting to grab Benny by the hand, but was stopped by another hand. This time, the hand was a dragon-type one. Everyone turned around. "Could that be...?" Koko pondered. "Yes, I am the dragon goddess Mira." said the dragon. "Wow, I thought you were a mythical creature!" JK said. "I came here because I know someone here should behold my power." Mira said. Outside the library everyone, including those who were not in the group, threw a bunch of questions at Mira asking about her. "Why are you here?" "How did you become a dragon?" "Can you breathe fire?" "Make me a dragon!" "Where were you born?" "How did you teleport here?" "Make my ex-girlfriend date me again!" Well, nearly every question. "CALM DOWN CHILDREN!!" Mira yelled. "Now, I am here because I know one of you has the potential of being the next dragon in the Dragon Tribe. Now, to determine who gets the power among them, I will magically hide this pendant somewhere in the schoolyard. The first person to find it will be bestowed my power. I've just hidden it, so if you want the power of a dragon, please go search!" That set everyone off running in every direction, trying to find the pendant. Kids were searching through bushes, frantically opening and slamming lockers, checking every classroom thoroughly. Everyone except the group, that is. "Why aren't you going off to find the ri-oops, let me start again. Why aren't you going to find the pendant with the other children?" Mira asked politely. "I don't want the intentions of being a dragon anyway, although maybe it could be cool." Andy said. "Wait a minute..." Andy begun, examining Mira's body. "Ah, the pendant is actually your ring on your finger! When you stopped your hand on Klein and Leo, no ring was there. But now, I see it on your finger! You magically morphed the pendant into a ring!" "How did you...? SOMEONE FOUND THE PENDANT!!! KIDS, STOP SEARCHING!!!" Mira exclaimed. Every kid rushed to where Mira is. "I now bestow the power, of the Dragon Tribe, to you." "Thank you, Mira." Andy said. The power was now well into Andy right now. A light shone all around him. The light was so hot that a sausage could have been cooked if placed closed to Andy. "Wow! I feel, different." Andy said finally. Mila smiled. Gasps and oohs and aahs filled the air. Andy was just about to test his power until Mira said: "I am sorry to inform you this, but what the power actually does to you, is KILL YOU!!! HAHAHAHA! I AM THE EVIL DRAGON MILA!!! GOOD LUCK WITH THE CURSE, YOUNG MAN!" Mila announced, before disappearing. "Oh no, ANDY!!!" yelled everybody. The group immediately went to Andy to comfort him. "Are you all right?" Koko said. "I'm fine... for now." Andy gasped out. ---- What is Mila up to? Find out in Chapter 4! Category:FFCW Staff School Category:Series